To Fix Him
by DrawACircleThatsTheEarthImNola
Summary: John and Donna meet after years thanks to the Doctor. I don't know how to Summarize this. So just read. Donna/John.


John Watson started at the violin sitting in the chair. He could still hear Sherlock playing it. The sweet music rang in his head.

It was broken by a loud knock on the door. John sighed and went to answer it.

The moment he opened the door. The ginger haired women jumped on him. "John!" She said happily, wrapping her arms around his neck.

John was shocked, he didn't know who she was.

"Oh, did I miss you." She mumbled, nuzzling her face in the crease of his neck.

It then hit her. She back away a bit, her arms still around his neck. "You don't remember me, do you?" She asked quietly.

Now that John had a good look at her face, he did remember her. How could he ever forget that red hair of hers. "Donna...?" He questioned, a bit surprised.

She smiled. "Yes! It's me! Donna!" Her voice was filled with happiness as she hugged John again.

"It's been...so long." He stated, wrapping his arms around her.

"I know right? We were just little things when we were best friends!"

John smiled to himself. Donna was such a joy. She was always laughing and smiling. "I can't believe you found me."

"I can't either!" She exclaimed. "I just happened to hear about you staying here and I just couldn't stay away!" She playfully shoved him away. "God. You're a grown man now! Not that little thing that was such a crybaby!"

John chuckled. "Well look at you! Donna, you are one dashing women!"

The two laughed and then John let her inside, not caring to move Sherlock's violin.

...

_At Sherlock's grave._

_"_Thank you, Doctor." Sherlock said, strolling up to the man.

The Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS. "No problem. It helped Donna too."

Sherlock watched him for a moment. He didn't look happy or pleased. "What happened between you two...You and Donna?" Sherlock couldn't deduce this man. He didn't know why he tried.

"I had to erase her memories of myself. Everything that had to do with me. All of it." He chocked on his words.

The Doctor missed Donna. He missed her so much. He missed all of his friends. But losing Donna hurt the most. She would never remember him. Never. And if she did. She would die. Which would hurt more.

Sherlock could only muster out a small 'oh'. Sherlock might actually kill himself if John forgot about him. John meant everything to him. John was his best friend. John Watson was Sherlock's world.

"Ah well, I best be off!" He turned quickly toward the TARDIS doors.

"You're leaving?" Sherlock asked, already knowing the answer.

"Why yes...I am. Are you going to stay and watch John?"

"I'm always going to. Doctor. Are you going to watch Donna?"

"Oh trust me, Sherlock Holmes. I always have my eye on her."

With that the Doctor waved Sherlock good-bye and disappeared.

_Next Day._

John and Donna walked down the street, arms linked and laughing.

"I can't believe that! Did that really happen John?"

"It did!"

Donna laughed loudly before becoming quite, She stopped. "John...what happened to this 'Sherlock' of yours?"

It took him a moment. "Sherlock...he's my best friend...he's dead."

Donna quickly pulled him into a hug. "Oh John...John, I'm so sorry..."

"He jumped."

"You mean, suicide?"

"I guess..."

"John, I'm sorry."

"Donna, it's fine."

Donna looked at him. "You know what John...? I feel like I have forgotten something...someone very important to me, but I haven't gotten the slightest clue to what or who it is." She took a deep breath in, backing away from John, she smiled. "I'm not going to die John. You still have me. I promise."

"Donna...Donna thank you so much." John smiled at her softly. "Shall we go."

"Yeah...let's." Donna held out her hand for him and he took it.

_Inside the TARDIS._

The Doctor watched Donna and John. "Donna..." He said out loud, his voice filled with sadness. "I miss you so much Donna."

He watched her smiling and happy. She was so happy. So very happy.

A single tear fell down his face.

_A Year Later. Sherlock's grave._

"So this is his grave, eh?" Donna questioned, knowing it was.

John placed the flowers down. "Yes, it's Sherlock's."

Donna tightened the grip on his hand. "Oui! Sherlock!"

Sherlock was watching from afar, he looked at Donna.

"Thanks for being John's friend. Thank you for saving him. I know you must have died for a good reason."

Sherlock gulped down. She was intresting.

John just looked at her. He smiled. "I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She placed a small kiss on his cheek.

The two walked off after John said good-bye.

Sherlock watched them. John was happy. Sherlock was happy for him. But he still missed John. John was still his world.

_One Year Later. John and Donna's wedding._

You may now kiss the bride was said just before Donna pulled John into a sweet, loving kiss.

When it ended, Donna looked into John's eyes and smiled. "I love you, my army doctor."

John gave her a quick peck on her cheek. "I love you, my queen."

The two ran out toward John's car. Their fingers were tangled together and they both laughed.

A man was standing before them. "Oh, did you two just get married?" He said with a cheery smile.

Donna started at him. Her voice was broken. "Yeah..." Tears fell down Donna's face.

The Doctor gulped. He wanted to hug her. He wanted to say hello again. But he couldn't. "Congrats!" He smiled to John and then to Donna. And then left. The Doctor let a single tear fall down his cheek.

"Donna? Donna? What's wrong?" John asked with a worried tone.

"I...I don't know..."

...

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS doors. Donna was going to live a good life. "Back already?" He said not looking at the other.

"Yes. Once it was done I left." Sherlock replied standing in front of the Doctor.

"Why don't you just tell him yourself?"

"I want John and Donna to be happy together today. If he saw me, he'd go insane."

"True." The Doctor gave Sherlock a pat on the shoulder. "I best be off."

Sherlock watched him enter the blue box. "Good bye...Doctor."

"Bye Sherlock!" And he was gone.

...

"John my love," Donna called to him when they reached 221b Baker Street. "There's a note on the door for you!"

John scurried up to the door and took the note in his hand.

_**Dear John,**_

**_Congratulations_**_** on marring Donna Noble.**_

_**I know you'll be happy.**_

_**I'm not going to bother see you face-to-face for awhile.**_

_**It'll have to wait.**_

_**I'm so sorry, John.**_

_**It was all for you.**_

_**You're my best friend.**_

_**And you always will be.**_

_**From,**_

_**SH**_

_****_John froze and he let the thin piece of paper slip out of his hands. "Sherlock..." He said, as he let out a deep breath. Tears fell down the army doctor's face.

Donna looked at her husband and picked the note up. When she finished reading it he also froze. "Oh my god..." She pulled the other into a hug.

A few minutes later John backed away and gave her a smile.

This was the best day in John's life. As was it for Donna.

The two lived happily ever after.

* * *

I DONNO WHERE THIS CAME FROM

BUT

DONNA/JOHN

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED

REVIEW IF YOU WISH

BYYYYYYYYYYYYYE


End file.
